


Redbird

by MelyndaR



Category: American Girls: Felicity - Various Authors, Felicity - An American Girl Adventure (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter Elizabeth writes to Felicity about Ben. Character death implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redbird

_My Dearest Friend Felicity,_

_We’ve been best friends for absolutely forever, and I love you as a sister, more than I love my own sister, truthfully. But there is something that I have never told you, something that, in light of recent events, I feel you must know._

_We’re so very different, the three of us – you, Annabelle, and I, and yet we all have one thing in common. Love for one man, a recently deceased Patriot soldier. Yes, I do mean Ben Davidson._

_And, yes, I loved him too. I knew, though, that he would always love you, Lissie, and you alone._

_Annabelle was and still is too high and holy for him. Too willing to abide by the rules, and too unwilling to change the rules. Too obsessed with riches. And, perhaps above all other reasons, she was a Loyalist._

_You were perfect for him, spirited and brave. Determined and ambitious. A Patriot. You both saw, and you still see, everything that this country was meant to be and is becoming. If he had lived, you would have been a perfect couple, and I would have been happy for you, truly._

_And then there is me. I was always there too, but in the background. He only saw me as your best friend, someone who was a friend of yours, thus he knew me too. I was just the little Loyalist flitting around the two of you. A redbird, if you wish._

_But I still loved him._

_I just thought that you should know._

_Your best friend,_

_Elisabeth Cole_

 


End file.
